Pas n'importe quel hollow
by Motokolas
Summary: Voyons un petit peu ce que pense le hollow d'Ichigo de ce qu'a été sa vie jusqu'à présent...


Salut! C'est gentil d'être là

Voici mon premier One-shot basé sur Bleach et plus précisement sur le hollow d'Ichigo appelé souvent Hichigo/Shirosaki ou encore Ogihci .

J'ai écris ce petit texte directement en anglais et après l'avoir posté, je me suis dis que ça ne me coûtait rien d'en faire une petite traduction vite fait. Perso, je lis pas mal en anglais, mais je suis toujours contente de trouver des fic en français parce que y'a pas à dire : rien ne vaut une petite fic dans sa propre langue

Bon, assez de bavardage : bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis un hollow. Il n'y a qu'à regarder mes yeux noirs et ambrés, et ma peau aussi blanche que les os que j'aime tant écraser pour s'en convaincre.

Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel hollow. Je suis comme ton reflet dans le miroir, excepté que les couleurs ne sont pas les mêmes. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de cela.

Ecoute moi, monsieur 'fraise'

En dépit de ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas ta faiblesse qui m'a donné naissance comme je suis, mais bien ta force. Si ta fichue volonté n'avait pas été si forte, tu ne serais pas un shinigami aujourd'hui. J'aurais détruit ton âme simplement pour m'en faire une à moi à partir de ses fragments. Egoïste n'est-ce pas ?

Quand tu as réduis en miette mon masque pour la première fois, je suis resté bien caché, observant comment tu découvrais Zangetsu. Quel imbécile tu fais pour ne pas t'être rendu compte immédiatement du pouvoir placé entre tes mains maladroites ! Je voulais te hurler : hey crétin aux cheveux roux, je suis là ! Mais Zangetsu me dominait, me gardant sous son contrôle. Sous ton contrôle.

Ma voix n'était pas encore assez forte pour que tu puisses l'entendre, comme l'était celle du vielle homme avant que tu ne prononce son nom.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as fait tout cela juste pour sauver une fille…Juste pour la voir, plonger tes yeux dans les siens, sentir sa présence à tes côtés, entendre sa voix impérieuse qui est la seule capable de te la faire fermer en un seul mot. Celle pour qui tu pourrais faire tout et n'importe quoi. Celle de cette shinigami aux cheveux d'un noir ébène. Pas besoin de le cacher. Tu ne peux rien me cacher.

A cette époque tu ne savais pas encore que ta mort signifiait aussi la mienne puisque tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte de ma présence en toi. Bon sang ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer tous les deux rien que pour elle, imbécile !

Et comme ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, je t'ai protégé contre cet homme, celui avec un reiatsu sauvage, la poitrine remplie de tatouages géométriques noirs et des cheveux rouges maintenus en une queue de cheval. Grâce à moi, tu as évité des blessures mortelles.

Plus tard, tu étais (encore) en difficulté. Alors que tu gisais pitoyablement sur le sol au milieu d'une flaque de ton propre sang rouge brillant, Zangetsu m'a appelé. Tu as du finalement reconnaître mon existence.

Bien sûr, Zangetsu t'as fait gagner contre moi. C'est là que j'ai commencé à t'appeler 'Majesté'.

Quel naïf tu as été…T'as vraiment cru que simplement parce que t'avais 'gagné' tu t'étais débarrassé de moi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je suis une partie de ton pouvoir, que tu le veuilles ou non. (Bien qu'il semble que tu ais enfin accepté cette idée.)

Tu sais que Zangetsu n'aime pas la pluie. Moi je n'en fous parce que chaque fois que le ciel est couvert ou pluvieux, ça veut dire que t'es faible et que je peux t'influencer.

Sais-tu pourquoi en fait j'aime bien être une partie de Zangetsu ? Parce qu'il m'offre un endroit où je suis au chaud, où je peux sentir toute ta force, où je peux presque toucher tes sentiments, et où je ne suis pas déprimé par le monde intérieur incroyablement désert qui est le tien. Bien sûr, ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'essayer de prendre le contrôle sur lui. Ni sur toi.

Pour la seconde fois, j'ai du te protéger des blessures trop sérieuses avec mon masque.

Après cela, tu as appris le bankai, et moi aussi. Plus tes pouvoirs grandissaient et plus je devenais fort. J'ai gagné un peu de liberté.

Tu as sauvé cette fille et commencé à te battre avec son frère au sang bleu : Kuchiki Byakuya. Vous avez tous les deux fait appel à vos bankai. Et puis…Et bien, je suis fait d'instincts et le plus basique d'entre eux et celui de survie. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu 'sortir'…J'ai sauvé tes fesses une fois de plus. T'es nul quand je ne suis pas là, espèce de fraise trop tendre ! Ok, pas si tendre que ça puisque tu as eu assez de volonté pour me repousser jusque dans les parties les plus profondes de ton âme. Je voulais juste nous sauvez. C'était méchant de ta part.

MAIS...

Après ça j'ai obtenu encore plus de liberté. Maintenant ma voix pouvait t'atteindre. Tu savais que j'étais trop fort pour que tu puisses me contrôler. Quand tu as utilisé ton bankai contre cet allancar accompagnant ce 'pleureur' d'Ulquiorra, j'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle. Evidement tu n'as pas voulu me laisser faire. Pourtant je n'étais pas sans ressources. J'ai stoppé tes mouvements, permettant à l'ennemi de te frapper. Juste pour te montrer que tu n'était plus le seul maître à bord de ton propre corps.

Puis on a rencontré Grimmjow…Notre combat fut interrompu.

Ensuite tu avais si peur de moi que tu n'osais même plus utiliser Zangetsu ! Mais cette Rukia, celle pour qui tu t'es tant battu, t'a parlé. Tu as décidé de demander de l'aide. Ouai, JE t'ai fais demander de AIDE, même si tu ne l'as jamais dis comme ça évidement. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose dont je peux être fière. Tu es parti trouver ces 'Vizards' qui t'avaient proposé leur aide.

On s'est battu encore une fois dans ton monde intérieur. Ton corps s'est transformé complètement en Hollow alors nous le faisions. J'ai pensé que je pouvais devenir le roi de ce monde. J'étais plus fort que toi ! Ca aurait été normal que tu deviennes ma monture…

Mais j'ai découvert par la manière forte que ton désir de te battre était aussi fort qu'un instinct. J'ai juste eu besoin de te le montrer pour que tu le réalises.

Je t'ai rappelé que me laisser une seule faille c'est me donner la couronne.

Enfin, on a commencé à se battre 'ensemble', mais tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me permettre de recouvrir ton visage de mon masque plus de quelques secondes. Du moins au début.

En ce moment même, on est en train de se battre. Sous le masque blanc et rouge, couleurs des os et du sang, tes yeux sont noirs et ambrés alors que tu utilise mes pouvoirs. L'adrénaline coule dans tes veines, me donnant l'impression d'être…réel.

Comme c'est étrange…Ce n'est pas moins pour tuer que pour me sentir vivant que je me bats à tes côtés.

Je ne suis pas n'importe quel hollow. Je suis TON hollow. Mais n'oublie pas, je ne serais jamais un 'hollow de compagnie'. Ne l'oublie jamais, Ichigo…

---------------------------------------------------------

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire Les reviews sont toujours le bienvenu


End file.
